prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 076
Bea and the women listen to the news of David's escape on the radio. At the halfway house, Karen is reading about the same thing in the newspaper . Pat is harrassed by reporters, but a friend of David's arrives with a message - he will take Pat away to where David is hiding out with his friend Shayne Berkley. Mrs Devlin turns the hose on the reporters to get them to leave. Pat tries to get David to give himself up, and he says he will think about it. Ros tears up the script and costumes in disappointment that the show failed to change conditions: Bea warns her sternly not to be so childish. Vera offers a Christmas cake around the staff room: Lizzie bursts in and accuses her of stealing her present from Doreen, but it not the same cake. Karen helps Alex to get an interview with Pat, but she refuses to say anything until after David gives himself up. Chrissie gives Ros some advice about surviving on the run: the advice seems to boil down to "find yourself a sailor" (this is advice that Ros seems to remember, as we will see). Bea overhears and tells Ros not to trust Chrissie or get too friendly with her. David breaks into a toyshop and leaves presents for the kids on the back step at Pat's. Bea is disgusted to find that Ros has given away Doreen's present of perfume to Chrissie. Doreen is visited at the halfway house by a young man who worked with the builder and seems to have a crush on her: she is confused and asks Karen what and Lizzie sneaks a sly sideways glance at the contents of Erica's decanter. Shayne and David steal a car to go interstate, and the ubiquitous reporter overhears when it is reported to the desk sergeant at the police station. Lizzie picks the lock of Erica's office with a coat hanger and steals her sherry. Doreen goes for a picnic with her admirer, but isn't prepared when he tries to kiss her and runs off in a panic. Vera catches Lizzie with the sherry in a screwtop jar, but despite the ominous colour, Lizzie persuades her it is a urine sample and Vera takes it to the infirmary. Alex tips Karen off that David may be on his way to see his mother. Lizzie gets another prisoner in the queue for surgery to arrange a diversion so she can nip into the surgery and steal the "sample" back. Greg is only able to prevent Karen going to warn Pat by going in her place. Greg arrives in time to stop Pat getting caught up in the police trap for David outside Pat's mother's house , but when the police arrive, there is a gunfight . Doreen arrives back at the halfway house in tears, just as Karen hears on the radio that one police officer and "an innocent bystander" have been killed. Category:Episodes Category:1979 Episodes